Vessel prostheses from textile material are known, in particular frilled vascular prostheses (Latvian patent No. 10836), composed of low-elasticity porous polyester and elastic polyurethane monofilaments, forming a double-layered woven structure. The drawback of this prosthesis is the increased thickness of its walls and leaking of blood due to imperfection of wall structure.
Another known prosthesis, endowed with higher elasticity (Latvian patent No. 12175), is knit from complex polyester and polyurethane monofilaments, and formed with a velour surface. The drawback of this prosthesis is its porosity, allowing increased leakage of blood, and unraveling ends of the prosthesis, encumbering its joining with a natural vessel.